


Breaking and Re-breaking (#229 Break)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian needs to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Re-breaking (#229 Break)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Łamać raz za zrazem (#229 Złamać)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844767) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Ian wanted to break, he needed it.

It had been years since his last Master, a First Sergeant nearly seven feet tall. They had only had weeks before reassignment.

A part of Ian pointed out the Professor's small frame and delicate hands but he was so tired, he needed this.

The soft leather came down hard. His body leapt against the silk that held him and fire raced along the well worn cracks in his mind.

Another strike. A sound escaped his throat.

A third followed by the most tender caress.

Ian knew that combination just might break him.


End file.
